Magicked
by GingerBread
Summary: Pietro makes a wish on a star after his sister and Mystique appear. When the wish starts to come true, he starts to wonder if it's real.


Magicked  
  
Chapter One- Wish Upon a Star  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: When I saw Hex Factor this weekend, I, like many others, was overly joyful of the increased BoM screen time, but secretly happier of Pietro time. That episode revealed a lot of Pietro's childhood, his character, and that he can be emotionally sincere instead of a full time ego-centric jerk. So, in response, my opinion of Quicksilver has changed drastically and has called for a fic looking into his life after Wanda appeared and Mystique came back.  
  
And I decided a plot might help, so here it is! Read and Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was getting darker outside, and inside the dying sun stained the dirty walls a dark pink that slowly faded into a deep brown.  
  
I was lying on my bed in my pajamas, which consisted of a pair of handmaid blue boxers. Since it was hot and the old mansion had no air conditioner, much less a couple of fans, it was smart to wear minimal clothing.  
  
Around this time I would usually be curled up on the couch, maybe with a bowl of popcorn if we had any, watching the Simpson's with Lance and Todd, having a good time. Freddy would be off in the kitchen doing last minute weekend homework and Tabitha would be doing her business, and basically it would feel like a nice family night, in a sense.  
  
A family night consisting of no family.  
  
But now it was different. Tabitha had left, where to I don't know, and Mystique had destroyed our television, not to mention the rest of our living room, in her rage at the sight of the disrepair the mansion had fallen in in her absence.  
  
I had no clue why she should find that surprising, it was a dump when she had abandoned us.  
  
Mystique had come back, uninvited and unwanted, I might add, and she brought seriously physco sister Wanda along with a bunch of horrible memories that I had purposely forgotten.  
  
And to add the maraschino cherry to the event, Wanda had tried to kill me on first sight, and almost did. I could feel the throbbing of the large slash on my leg that a flying candelabra had given me, hastily wrapped in our hurry to 'test' Wanda's powers.  
  
As if I didn't already know what she could do.  
  
But while in the mall, I had found something out. Besides that Wanda's powers could wipe out the entire force of the X-men, another thing had been revealed to me.  
  
With Wanda's power, the rest of us were not needed, expendable.  
  
I hugged my pillow nervously, biting back confused tears for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
I remember when the door opened two days ago and Mystique had come in, I remember the look on everyone's faces. Lance had a look of complete horror on his face, if Mystique was back, she *had* to know about him and Kitty. Toad and Fred just looked dumbstruck, and I stopped in my tracks.  
  
It was in that second we all knew all our unsupervised fun was over, and that we would once again be controlled without our consent.  
  
And then she had produced Wanda, breaking me into pieces.  
  
Memories of me as a child, visiting Wanda in the control center with father, remembering her cold eyes and furious attitude, as if she wanted to destroy as much as she could get her hands on. I remembered just sitting next to her, saying nothing, while our father talked to the doctors. Wanda never said anything to me, and I never said anything to her.  
  
If I ever did, father punished me, saying that I should keep the distance between us great. I never understood why.  
  
I don't think I ever will.  
  
I sighed and buried my head into my sheets, looking out the window at the starry sky.  
  
I hope, no, wish, this could work out and I could live a happy life.  
  
I smirked at my child ness. Who ever believed in wishing on a star?  
  
"Hey, while I'm at it," I whispered," I might as well do it right."  
  
"Star Light,  
  
Star Bright,  
  
First Star I see tonight  
  
I wish I may,  
  
I wish I might,  
  
Have this wish I wish tonight-  
  
I wish I have a happy, wonderful life from now on with everything I've ever wanted with me.  
  
I then closed my eyes and giggled at my immaturity, soon falling asleep.  
  
Little did I know how my life would swerve for the better in a very short time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning with an amazingly empty mind, devoid of any traces of nightmares. Instead I had a strange sense of peace around me, and let myself forget the dilemma I was in at the moment. I untangled my legs from the sheets and winced from the wound on my leg. I would have to get that checked, but it didn't look serious.  
  
I quickly tightened the bandages and pulled a pair of jeans and underwear from my drawer and quickly pulled them on, racing to the closet to find a shirt in the process. I decided on a deep maroon shirt, one of the few I hadn't made myself, but had bought at Banana Republic.  
  
I looked at the shirt for a second and the color clicked in my head. Scarlet.  
  
The Scarlet Witch.  
  
I shook my head and pulled the shirt over my head, telling myself to get over it, but even as easy as it sounded I knew it wasn't going to be.  
  
I had to get my mind off of it somehow; I had to get out of the house.  
  
My face lit up as I combed my hair in the mirror. It was time for me to have fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Well, Review and comment, do you want Pietro to be paired with anyone? Tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men Evo or Banana Republic. 


End file.
